Kanashimi
| image = | status =Alive | species =Human | birthdate = December 29th | age =Part I:12 Part II:15-16 Epilogue:31 | gender = Intersex | height =157.48 cm | weight =132.15 kg | blood type =A | hometown = Kirigakure | homecountry = Land of Water | affiliation = Kirigakure Akuzura Empire | previous affiliation = | occupation =Blacksmith Mercenary Ninja Owner of Yin Kaguya | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Shizuma | previous partner = | clan =Hoshigaki Clan | clan branch = | family =Yaban Anjerika (Distant Cousin) Hirohito (Distant Cousin) Ameyuri Anjerika (Distant Relative) Hime Anjerika (Distant Relative) Shizuma (Adopted Sister) | lovers = | rank =Jōnin | classification =Sensor Type Medical-nin | reg=739hj-666 | academy=12 | chunin=15 | jonin=31 | spec. Jonin = | kekkei genkai = | kekkei tota = | kekkei mora = | celestial beast = | tailed beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = | jutsu = | tools =Thunder Bird Gun Shibuki }} Kanashimi (カナシミ, Kanashimi) is a Kinoichi of Kirigakure's Hoshigaki Clan. After self proclaiming herself a member to the renowned , left to live a better life in Akuzura Empire as a famed blacksmith Kanashimi spread her businesses across the . Backstory Personality Kanashimi a woman with no heart, a simple gossip that spread across the land due to her personality that serves as a guard for herself and for those she represent as a whole. Kanashimi is a elegent individual with a quiet and polite feature, not much is said unless she is being spoken to by others or has to speak in order to get where she needs to be to achieve her objective with getting violent, her distaste for violence is rather surprisingly high displaying such emotions to acknowledge how wrong killing an individual is what she believes cause so much hate in the world. Despite her elegent and gentle kana is a harden killer that is aware of what she can or cannot do in battle, displaying a cold and reasonable nature whenever she chooses to depending on the situation, her natural cool and collected side led her to become natural in combat, studying her opponents, formulate a plan then execute it on the spot, she mostly hates getting others involved in battle bluntly putting them out there as burden or unnecessary luggage but has occasionally brought people along to help her in a mission. She is shown to be ruthless and merciless to those around her putting aside her ties with a certain person in order to protect others from any casualty possible but other than her ability to adjust to her environment Kanashimi is a introverted kunoichi that spent most her time in a library or at home reading or sketching her days away with her creativity, whenever she is in a particular mood for sketching and is surprisingly shy around new people just shows to be quiet till she knows them well enough. Her view point to her relatives are strained by the years of no communication or visits cause kana to be more hostile and distant towards majority of the main family even Kyokkou, Hime and Ameyuri but remained friendly towards her cousins showing to be more interested in helping whenever the time came for it even with Indra, Asura's reincarnate; and . Kanashimi is a rational leader of her squadron that see's opportunity whenever the time is necessary sacrificing herself before others shows how willing she is to her people, she is most dedicated to her clan and what's best for their future generations and their survival she puts the utmost importance in even going far to decide an entire clan to relocate and start fresh. Appearance Kanashimi is a pale skin ill looking, very well built woman with short shaggy curl platinum silver hair that reach to her shoulders and nape, possessing heterochromia in both eyes with her left eye intense ember orange and the other soothing forest green that glows a soften aura, produces two sets of gill-like features under the eyes and markings around the outer corners of her eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short as a symbol of nobility but she disregard this, she has a delicate facial feature that look ill looking but has been complemented by her beauty by a critique in the Akuzura Empire wearing cross lace short sleeve bandage T-Shirt revealing much of her medium bust and stomach that reveals numerous scars from past experiments done to her also styling a Black Saia Pencil Skirt with Wooden Sandals. Kanashimi wears the same style of clothing noted that she have a closet full of the matching style clothing minus a cheongsam with gold and red, Velvet Flats she wears in meetings or rare dates. Abilities Stats Category:Akuzura Empire Resident Category:Mercenary Ninja Category:Blacksmith Category:LGBT Character Category:Intersex Category:Bisexual Category:Hoshigaki Member Category:Seven Swordsmen of the Mist